In Memoriam
by Toil-n-Trouble
Summary: What was it like one year after the final battle? Two years? Three years? In honor of the fourteenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.


May 2, 1999

Neville was clinging to Luna like she might float away.

Ron and Hermione were joined by the hand. They would occasionally glance at one another when the other wasn't looking, making sure they were still alive and breathing.

Harry stood stiff as a statue. Ginny rubbed his shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice.

George stood next to Angelina, staring at nothing.

Percy was pale, his fists clenched. He bore an expression of self-loathing.

Charlie kept biting the inside of his cheek.

Molly was quietly sobbing. Arthur murmured comforting words into her graying red hair.

Bill stood behind Fleur, absent-mindedly running his hands over the swell in her tummy.

McGonagoll's lips were pulled tighter and thinner than ever.

Kingsley's eyes were closed and he had a pained expression on his face. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back to stop their shaking.

Andromeda had tears rolling down her face as she vainly tried to quell her squalling grandson. His hair was black for the occasion.

Draco lingered on the edge of the gathering. His passive, aristocratic face masked the turmoil in his mind.

Many more had turned out –more than the space was meant to hold. There were puffs of smoke from cameras sent by the _Daily Prophet_. Despite the multitude, there was little noise, save for the shuffling of feet and some quiet sobbing.

Erected in front of them was the last new wall of Hogwarts to go up –a stone boundary of a wide courtyard. Carved into its stones were the names of the fallen. It had only been a year. One year ago, there stood an ancient wall, unmarred by the casualties of war. Many of the gathered had studied and lounged beside that wall during sunny free periods.

They had all been so ready to die. Standing in front of this memorial, many felt something like guilt coiling in the pit of their stomachs.

It had been a long year.

* * *

May 2, 2000

Harry stood in front of the wall once more. This time, he stood alone. From the Great Hall, there was the murmur of conversation and the tinkle of music. Hogwarts and the ministry were hosting an celebratory ball. They had decided that the time to mourn was over. Most celebrated the second of May. Harry did not.

Harry celebrated every other day of the year. May 2nd was a day to _remember_. This time, he stood close the wall, unfraid to touch it. He ran his fingers lightly over the indents of several names.

_Sirius Black_

_Lavender Brown_

_Colin Creevy_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Lupin_

_Alastor Moody_

_Severus Snape_

_Fred Weasley_

He smiled grimly as he glanced further down. Several names had been added at his request.

_Dobby the House Elf_

_Hedwig the Owl_

No hero was forgotten.

He felt Ginny's gentle hand on the sleeve of his dress robes. He nodded and she led him back into Great Hall. There were obligations to attend to. The Victory Ball could hardly progress without the savior of the wizarding world present.

The second year passed and the pain began to dull.

* * *

May 2, 2001

It was mid-afternoon. The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky and the shadows of the graveyard in Godric's Hallow grew long. A lone figure stood in front of a row of six graves with matching headstones.

_Lily Evans Potter_

_James "Prongs" Potter_

_Sirius "Padfoot" Orion Black_

_Remus "Moony" John Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin_

_Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew_

Ron and Hermione hadn't been in favor of burying Peter with the others, but Harry knew it was only right.

The Marauders were reunited at last.

"Mum… Dad… You're going to have a grandchild."

Sucking in a deep breath, Harry began to tell Remus and Tonks about their son. Because even after three years, Harry knew that the ones that love us never really leave us.

**A/N: I decided to, on the memorial wall, put all the names of people who fought for the light and died directly because of the fighting (in the first war, that is).**

**I know that Sirius' body wasn't recovered, but I can see Harry putting a marker there anyway.**

**I thought about putting Snape next to Lily's grave, but then I decided that would be kind of weird. Snape was probably buried at Hogwarts anyway.**

**I cried while writing this. Reviews will make it better. :')**


End file.
